Frostbite (Danny Phantom)
Frostbite is a polar bear or yeti-like ghost in charge of the Realm of the Far Frozen. Appearance and History Frostbite and his race (known as the Far Frozen), despite their fearsome appearances, are intelligent creatures capable of many things - including medicine and technology. They refer to Danny as the “Great One” or the “Savior of the Ghost Zone”, and treat him like a king (Frostbite introduces himself as Danny’s “humble servant”), due to his defeat of Pariah Dark in the episode “Reign Storm”. Infinite Realms He first appeared in the episode “Infinite Realms” when Danny, Sam and Tucker crash land in his icy domain. At first, Frostbite attacked Danny due to a painful icicle embedded in his fur. Once Danny noticed this and zapped it free, Frostbite's pleasant and formal demeanor returned. Frostbite was honored that his rescuer was none other than Danny Phantom, the "Savior of the Ghost Zone". Frostbite and his people treated Danny as a king. Danny accepted the praise and the help offered by Frostbite, although he remained confused of its origin. As the people of the Far Frozen repaired the damaged Specter Speeder, Frostbite showed Danny and his friends around. After reaching a cave, Frostbite proceeded to explain to Danny and his friends that Danny's fame had been spreading all around the Ghost Zone since Danny imprisoned the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. The cave walls were covered in primative carvings of Danny, honoring his triumph over Dark. Frostbite bestows Danny with the Infi-map which can take its user to any natural or man-made ghost portal. After the events of the episode, Danny returns to the realm of the Far Frozen to discover from Frostbite that the Infi-map doesn't always take users where they want to go, but where the map itself feels they must go. Danny thanks Frostbite again for his help and wisdom. Frostbite then states to another clan member that the "Great One" will return. He has more in common with the Far Frozen than he realizes. Urban Jungle In “Urban Jungle ” when Danny comes down with a case of unusual chills (a precursor to his emerging ice powers) while fighting Undergrowth, he comes to Frostbite for help. Having treated Danny's injuries, Frostbite subsequently trains Danny in the use of his new ice powers while his people watch (The explanation being that, with them living in a frozen wasteland, his people take their entertainment where they can get it). He subsequently wishes Danny luck in ridding his world of Undergrowth, although his people are less than enthusiastic about Danny returning if he is unsuccessful (He froze and nearly injured several of them while working on the ‘aiming’ part of his new powers). Phantom Planet Frostbite's cameo in Phantom Planet, seen in the left half of the Picture. He later makes a cameo appearance in “Phantom Planet” as one of the ghosts who helps turn the Earth intangible. Vlad has the infi-map implying that Vlad defeated him. Powers *'Cryokinesis' : Frostbite is extremely proficient in this power and is seen freezing people solid. He can also fire freeze blasts from his eyes and hands and shot ice spikes from his hands. His ice powers even allows him to froze Danny's Ghost rays. **'Ice Constructs' : His mastery on his ice powers allows him to create ice objects, such like snow balls, ice diamonds, statues and ice swords. He can also manipulate his icy constructs to turn them into something else. **'Cold Core Sense ': He can sense whether if a ghost core is generating cold, like he did with Danny first time they've meet, and possibly heat core also. *'Supernatural Strength' : He is strong enough to lift and carry the Specter speeder (with Sam and Tucker inside of it) and Danny at the same time with no physical strain at all. *'Ghost Powers (possible)' : Since he is a ghost, he must have all the basic ghost powers. *'Planar Walking (apparently) ': In Phantom Planet, we can see him standing with his four legs in the tower that turns intangible the earth. *'Supernatural Endurance ': he is able to take one ghost ray from Danny without further damage. Quotes Infinite Realms * "To whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?" * "Oh Great One; behold your humble servant, Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen"" * "Yes! It is my honor to assist the Great One and his servants." * "This shrine is dedicated to you oh Great One!" * "It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you oh Great One!" * "Behold, the Infi-Map!" * "Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infi-Map can reveal." * The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting. Entrances appear in many different periods, most only remaining open for short time before closing forever." * "The Map can read your mind. I shall simply speak where I wish to go, and the Map will take us there." * "I disagree ... and I'd appreciate the prompt return of our map." * "The Map is mysterious. Though it can lead you where you wish to go, it sometimes take users where it feels they need to go." * "Indeed he will, he has more in common with us than he realizes." Urban Jungle * "This is no mere object. It is a friend in need." * "Your central core reading indicates extreme cold, as if your body is self generating it. I sensed within you the last time we met." * "You become invisible, pass through solid objects and emit beams of energy from your hands and you ask : "How is this possible?" * "Is not every moon that my people get an opportunity to see their leader train one as legendary as you Oh Great One" * "Indeed. This people live in a frozen wasteland. They take their comedy where they can get it." * "This is because the cold is contained within you, and ever since you acquired your ghost abilities, you have only been letting it out in small amounts." * "But now you must learn to let it out all at once." * "Now then, concentrate. Let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out." * "Fear is natural, Danny Phantom. Charging into battle despite the fear, is what makes someone a hero." * "A hero must always believe that he will win, and your new abilities just may help." * "Be mindful- you control the power, it does not control you." Trivia * Frostbite is believed to be based on the character Yoda from the Star Wars series - he speaks in a fashion similar to Yoda and also trains Danny the way Yoda taught Luke Skywalker. This would seem likely, as Butch Hartman is a fan of Star Wars. * Frostbite and his kind are the only ghosts introduced in the series that respect Danny for defeating Pariah Dark. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mentor Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Noncorporeal